dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brolia
Personality Brolia is best described as a psychopath. She has little regard for life around her and takes pride in ending the lives of those she considers as beneath her. The thought of killing someone, destroying something, or inflicting pain on others tends to excite her. While a complete lunatic, she will sometimes keep people alive for the sake of her own amusement if she feels it would be more amusing to let them live than to kill them. She also isn't above spiting someone. She is a raging sadist and exceedingly cruel, willing to use whatever method at her disposal to hurt her enemies, whether it be physical hurt, psychological hurt or emotional hurt. She is deeply amused by the suffering of others and how weak they are and is known for cackling like a lunatic. She is very power-hungry and accepts it in all forms, even if it isn't power she wielded in terms of physical or ki power. She enjoys it when people beg for their lives because she likes hearing the defeat and the desperation in their voices. However, she actually enjoys those who face her with no fear even though they will die, respecting them for it. She is someone who likes honesty almost as much as she likes killing. She tends to believe herself to be a Devil in mortal flesh and will usually make comments about it. She is known for making boastful claims and tends to make dark jokes and threats that really showcase her psychopathic tendencies. She also a penchant for a sarcasm. However, out of all of that, she does have some good things about her. She always backs up her words and never lies to anyone. She is very open in what she feels and will let those around her know it. Like most Saiyans, she relishes in the field of battle and war, enjoying it just as much as any other Saiyan. Despite being a psychopath, she has the ability to control herself though and logically know when to go on a rampage and when not to, so she'll pick and choose her spots of carnage and destruction. While she is cruel and sadistic, she is not evil. Her actions and thoughts are more from her insanity rather than her being evil. Due to this, it is possible to get through to her and convince her not to do something, nor is she absolutely set in her ways like most. She is also very selfish but will go out of her way to protect a planet and it's people from any threats, albeit not because she's a Hero or a good person. It's because she views the planet and the people as her territory, and like any predator, will fight others for the sake of keeping it. Due to one very important reason, she hates the Saiyan Royal Family, and anyone that associates with them. Her hatred for them is on the point of being blinding and tends to cause her to throw out any self-control she has. The hatred she has for them is deeply engrained in her subconscious, making it extremely difficult for her to let go of it. However, she also holds deep hatred for her father Paragus and desires nothing more than to kill him. Ever since her battle with Vegeta though, her anger problems have gone away and she is now in much more control of herself, though she is still a psychopath. History Brolia is the only daughter of Paragus, born on the Planet Vegeta. While she was kept with the rest of the infants, Kakarot's crying had deeply disturbed her and caused her to cry, which caused her to develop a deep memory imprint of this event and caused her to irrationally hate the other Saiyan to the point of being a deep obsession. During this time, King Vegeta had attempted to kill her by stabbing her with a blade, and she attacked him out of instinct. This event lead to her developing a similar psychological imprint of hatred on King Vegeta and the Royal Family. Paragus took her and fled from Vegeta, vowing revenge. Paragus started up his rebels and had personally raised and trained Brolia all her life. However, he noticed that as she grew more powerful in life, he noticed that her already unstable psyche to develop twice as fast as her growth in power, causing her to be driven more and more insane over time. However, Brolia was always treated more like a weapon and a possession than as his daughter, so Brolia started to view Paragus is a controlling weakling and a spineless fool. Abilities Relationships * Paragus - Paragus is Brolia's father, and she hates him with all of her being. She views him as a weakling, as well as a spineless fool, and she would like to kill him. * Kuriza - Kuriza is someone of interest to Brolia. He had helped open her eyes to the fact that if she were continue killing all she saw, eventually, everyone in the universe would be dead, and she would be all alone. While having no experience in terms of attraction or affection, she does believe she feels something for him. She is very curious about him, and tends to think about him occasionally. * Zerori - Zerori is the first person that has ever beaten Brolia, and as a result of this, had helped Brolia let go of her incredible arrogance and over-confidence. * King Vegeta - King Vegeta had tried to kill Brolia many years when she was a child, and as a result of this, she hated the man with all of her heart and soul, and wanted to be the one to kill him. Her only regret is that someone beat her to him first. * Prince Vegeta - Prince Vegeta is pretty much in the same boat as his father, as far as Brolia's feelings about him goes. After beating him up and cashing in on his bounty, however, she has since gotten over most of her anger issues. * King Tarble - Brolia both hates Tarble, but also respects him due to all the good he's doing. While she hates him on a deep, personal level because of his relation to the Saiyan Family, she won't kill him, since he's a far better ruler than either his older brother, or his father.